1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an attachment for a fishing rod or pole, and particularly to a cover for a fishing line holding reel which permits the reel to be protectively covered while remaining on the handle of an associated fishing pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide protective covers for fishing reels so as to enclose same when not in use, even though the reel remains on an associated fishing pole. Examples of such protective covers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,149,087, issued Feb. 28, 1939, to J. H. Fisher; 2,618,880, issued Nov. 25, 1952, to T. R. Sourek; 2,869,277, issued Jan. 20, 1959, to D. E. Breithaupt; 3,674,190, issued July 4, 1972, to G. R. Wright; and, 3,762,592, issued Oct. 2, 1973, to J. F. Mayes. In particular, the fishing rod reel attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,277 is in the form of a bag which encloses the handle and reel of a fishing pole. Such protective covers have the additional advantage of permitting a hook or lure to be attached to the fishing line holding reel when not in use so as to be also protectively covered by the cover device.